Stardust
by Stars-Guard
Summary: Lily wasn't too great at friends, her cousin Hugo had been her only friend for a long time. How was she going to survive Hogwarts? Especially now that her nightmare have gotten wrose. / A story following Lily Potter through her time at Hogwarts.
1. The letter

**Hi, I'm Stars-Guard And this will be my first story that I'm doing here. I am most certainly not the best writer to have ever walked the planet but I will try my hardest to do a good job for you all. I hope you enjoy!**

 **This will be following Lily's perspective by the way.**

 **Also just quickly I'd like to inform you that while the events of the cursed child may be mentioned this story will not be following that book/script/screenplay timeline.**

 **All credit for these characters goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

* * *

On a cold gray June morning, a young girl with light ginger hair sat cross-legged upon a kitchen counter staring intently at the window opposite her, bright green eyes open wide. She was waiting for an owl to come. Her brothers James and Albus, as well as her cousin Hugo, had all gotten their letters on their birthdays and it was now June tenth, so surely she'd be receiving her own letter today.

Her family came from a long line of well-known witches and wizards, Very well known. Her father is Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the youth who defeated Voldemort, her mother is Ginevra Weasley, the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The Weasleys are a very well-known pureblood family although not in the same prestigious way like the potters had been nor the notorious way the Blacks or Malfoy's are, they were well known for their hair and freckles ranging in many shades of red and ginger as well as having large families that they couldn't exactly afford. Although that definitely was not true with her mother's generation as she and her mother's older brothers all had very well paying job's.

Her name is Lily Luna Potter, and although she was nervous about her letter to Hogwarts deep down she knew that it would become because she was very definitely magic. When she was eight months old her mother had walked into the living room to find her with animals of different colors and sizes floating around her head in the form of smoke. Not two months later she had started to have sparks come flying out of the tips of her fingers when she was bored. Things like this continued to become more and more common until she reached the age of six and was able to finally get a hold of her magic.  
-She had become so caught up in her own thoughts that she nearly toppled off the kitchen counter when she noticed the large screech owl that swooped out of the sky to land on the windowsill and taps repeatedly on the window. Once she regained her composure she leaped off of the counter with a shriek so loud that it woke the other residents of the house and sent them tumbling down the stairs hair ruffled and wands out ready to fight off whatever had scared the youngest Potter-Weasley. As they burst into the kitchen they found lily on the floor holding a very disgruntled looking screech owl and a ripped open envelope previously sealed with wax in the shape of a large letter H surrounded by a snake, lion, bird, and badger. At the sight of Lily, Ginny dropped her wand and sat down on the floor with a plop,

'You got in!' she said excitedly,

'Yes, well, of course, I did.' lily scoffed. Even though her words suggested that she wasn't worried they knew that she had been coveting a Hogwarts letter since she first went with her parents to drop James off at platform 9&3/4 four years ago.

Harry stepped forward to pry the letter from his daughter's hand and read aloud for his family to hear,

 _**'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**_

 ** _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Dear Ms. Potter-Weasley,  
_** ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st of, July.  
_** ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall,_** ** _Headmistress'_**

'Hey good going little sis you're coming to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts.' James said walking over to ruffle his little sister's ginger hair,

'James leave her hair alone' Albus complained walking over to his siblings.

'I wonder what house you're going to be in' their mother said from her spot on the floor, '

I reckon she's going to be another Gryffindor' harry suggested from where he sat at the table a few meters away writing a response for the owl who still sat in his young daughter's clutches,

'Gryffindor wouldn't be bad' James started 'But I mean Hufflepuffs are quite nice and smart so that wouldn't be bad either' all four members of his family stared at him jaws open in surprise.  
'What!' James cried at the looks his family gave him,

'Well' Ginny started  
'You've never really said anything _nice_ about a house that isn't Gryffindor' Hary finished,

Albus squinted at James 'I know why you think Hufflepuff is so good suddenly!' he said with mischief rarely seen in him except for when his friend Scorpius is around 'It's that third year Hufflepuff that you've taken a liking to, isn't it!'

'No!' came a shrill and girly shriek from James

'Merlin's beard James, calm down I'm only teasing you.'

'I am perfectly calm.'

'Boy's leave each other alone would you? I'm trying to write to professor McGonagall' Harry said with faked venom.

'Harry love, now that Lil has her letter we need to go to Diagon alley sometime soon.' Ginny said getting up to stand next to harry,

'I know we do, we can go today, after lunch?'

'Yes!' Lily screamed 'I want to go to the bookshop' Her brothers rolled their eyes, Lily always wanted to go to a bookshop. Harry smiled, 'Of course we will,' 'we need to get school books too' Ginny added at James and Albus' groans.

Lily jumped up suddenly, releasing a _very_ upset owl to run into the loungeroom grabbing Floo powder along the way. She stopped just before she would have run into the lit fireplace, throwing in the powder and screaming the address of her Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and her cousins Rose and Hugo. The flame had only just turned green before she stuck her head in -Somewhat singing her eyebrows-  
Her poor Uncle turned around so fast from where he had been walking. Lily thought he must have given himself whiplash, but rather than dwell on that thought she screamed into the fire 'HUGO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW'  
Ron looked like he might have a few ideas about her yelling for his son so early in the morning but before he could voice these opinions a long-limbed red head came into view.

'Luna girl, Whats up?'

'I got it! I got my letter!'

'Ya-'

'LILY' Ron bellowed from behing hugo 'THAT'S GREAT, ANOTHER WEASLEY IS OFF TO HOGWARTS ON THE FIRST, I'M GOING TO GO GET YOUR AUNT RIGHT NOW' he said walking out of view and-  
Judging by the loud thump and slight rattle of the walls, Uncle Ron had just walked into a wall in his enthusiasm. Hugo laughed out a breathy 'One sec' and went to check on his father, a few minutes later he reappeared.  
'He's Okay, I got Mum and she's fixing him up, oh, and she said congratulations.'

'Tell her I said thanks.' 'What house do you think you'll be in?'

'Gryffindor for sure, I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw or ambitious enough for Slytherin and I'm definitely not a Hufflepuff'

'What house do you think I'll be in?'

'Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw? Maybe Ravenclaw, You're smart enough, but I'm sure you're also plenty brave and loyal.'  
They continued to speculate about all the people they'd meet and things they'd learn at Hogwarts. Eventually, though Hermione and Ron came back and asked when they'd be going to Diagon Alley, she called over her parents and it was decided they'd meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley, at noon today.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, I will try my best to make this something you'd want to read. Please leave a review on this chapter with any sort of constructive critisim or ideas, have a nice day/night!**_


	2. Wands

_**Hi, so here's the second chapter, any sort of constructive criticism would be very highly appreciated and I would love to hear it, also if you have any suggestions of where you want this story to go I would be more than happy to read your ideas. (although I do have an idea of where I want to go with this story so they may not be incorporated) Anyway, one last thing this chapter may be a bit long for some people's taste but**_ _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Lily stood in a busy street side by side with her brother's, their parents standing behind them. Quietly joking with each other about the horrible fate that must have overcome the Weasely's for Hermione to have allowed this 'tardiness'

Albus and James had been locked in a conversation about Quidditch, she found it rather funny.

'But Albus, how could you _not want_ to be on the quidditch team, surely Scorpius will be trying out.' he said with a slight eyebrow waggle.

'That's only because his dad would be disappointed if he didn't.' he said defensively 'Also we're best friends, but that doesn't mean we follow each other like lovesick puppies!'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Unless you want me to hex you into the next year you will shut up!'

'Are you sure you could take on m-' The boy's were cut off by Lily's pointy elbows embedding themselves in their ribs. Just as the boys were going to complain they saw why Lily had elbowed them. The large and very permanent that always surrounded the family had parted to let a small group of four through.

'Dumbledors purple underwear Lily, that one's gonna leave a mark' Ron said approaching the family of five with his wife and two kids. 'watch out with that one you two. She'll turn out to be the next greatest Auror with those moves.'  
A smile began to creep its way up lily's face.  
'As if.' James snorted 'You need to know spells and hexes to become an Auror uncle Ron, Oh and a wand. Lily doesn't even have a wand!'  
The smile that had been there before twisted into a large frown.  
'He's right.' She sighed.  
'No, he's not Luna he's just jealous that the attention Isn't on him' Hugo whispered. Lilly let out a breathy laugh, that she quickly turned into a cough when James' attention fell on her.

'So.. Where to first?' Her father inquired.  
'Wands!' Lily and Hugo called out loudly together,  
'Well if it's wands you want, then to buy wands we shall go' Hermione giggled at her husband as he shouted 'Onwards to Ollivander's!' Ron already forging through the crowd of gathered reporters.  
Lily hated reporters she had decided on that fact a long time ago. She still remembered the day when she had been walking with her parents and Albus through London. They had just Flooed into the busy city when a mass of reporters had appeared; they weren't meant to be in the city for muggles would be able to see their cameras that took moving photos and were stuck in time. Their attention had earned attention from muggle reporters in turn, with all the pushing and shoving that had gone on she had been grabbed at some point by large, cold, clammy hands. Her parents unable to use magic had become stuck in the crowd unable to get to her. The hands that snatched and grabbed became more and more trailing along her arms dragging and harassing along with the questions practically screamed into her face. She had managed to slip free, her magic reacting to her fear had sent the air around her crackling, it had lit a fire under her skin, turning her eyes hard and sharp like twin emeralds that had been ripped jagged and sharp from a cave wall. People had begun to back away, as one might with a wild animal that had been caged and cornered. She had backed right onto a busy street. A busy muggle street. Stupid muggles and their cars, the thought of them had her heartbeat thundering in her ears. A memory she often shoved deep down resurfaced with that old fear. The screeching tires smelling of burnt rubber. The sickening crack as the hoard of reporters smashed into the moving vehicle, sending it careening into herself. the glass that had become broken shards finding a home under her skin. One muggle reporter had nearly died, three wizard reporters had. She herself had had to spend a week in St Mungo's while they healed her.  
She realized now that she had yet again become stuck in her thoughts. Her family was a few steps in front of her staring at her, concern painting their faces as they took a guess at what had captured her thoughts. She took a step forward and then another, and begun breathing deeply in an effort to lull the magic she felt burning through her veins. Her father walked the steps left between them to wrap an arm around her shoulder staring down the reporters as he walked. Lily knew that her Mother, Father, and Brothers still felt a lot of guilt over what had happened that day. They really needn't, she was alive and the reporters had reduced in numbers and kept a wide circle now, But that would never be enough for her close-knit family. He would now always think of himself as Harry potter the youth who had defeated Voldemort but had nearly let his daughter die. She wished she could get him to not feel that way. Nonetheless, she breathed as the healers had said to do when she got scared, counted the pavements beneath her feet as she walked, guided by her Dad's arm on her shoulder, a much-appreciated weight on her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _I am very sorry for not updating this story in quite awhile. Here is this piece of it I promise to try to and get the next chapter out soon, life just got in the way. It will be picking up where this chapter left off. I hope you can forgive me for its shortness and lack of quality and eventfulness. Please review it and tell me what you think. Until next time have a good day!_**

 ** _Big thank's to the reviewers of the last chapter!_**


	3. Friends?

_**Hey, I'm sorry this has taken so damned long but this is the next chapter to the story. I'm going to try to get onto a regular posting schedule, Sunday's, I think that's when I'll be posting, or Monday, one of the two, or at least I'll try to keep it within that time frame. (It'll start either next week or the week after that) I hope you can find some entertainment in this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

 _ **-All credit for the original story to J.K Rowling-**_

* * *

Lily didn't think she had ever felt as relieved as she did walking through the doors of Olivanders. Glad to finally be rid of the reporters that she had felt watching Lily and her family the whole time. Lily was still feeling the aftermath of their attention, the smell of burning rubber suffocating her, while her ears heard only the screeching of muggle tires. The soft tinkling of a bell was barely enough to capture her attention. An old man appeared from the back of the store, his skin pale and wrinkled and though he had little hair the few strands that were on his head stuck up all over the place. He walked over to us, leaning heavily on a cane of gnarled wood.

'Wands for the youngest potter's and Weasley's I presume?' He said by way of greeting and took a step forward.

'Yes please, Sir.'

'Well then if whichever one of you would like to go first would take a step up onto the platform then we can begin'

Hugo spared her, by awkwardly shuffling up to the platform nearly tripping up the slight gap.

'You write with your left hand yes?' Ollivander inquired while patting his left shoulder down to his arm.

'Yes, yes I do. How'd you know that?' Hugo asked jaw hanging ajar.  
Olivander just continued his patting before calmly pulling out a tape measure and responding tiredly like he'd said the same thing dozens of times before.

'Ink. Ink smudges and your left hand has stains from when you've let it drag across the page.'

'I told you that was a problem.' Rose said from the back of the group.

Her tone had Lily rolling her eyes. She loved Hugo but she definitely did not feel the same way about Rose. Rose is positively full of herself, Lily was sure of that fact. Rose was always thinking that she's right and constantly telling people what to do. She's so sure that she'll get Head-girl that she already tries to take on the roles and responsibilities, Annoying was one only one word she could think of James had taught her many more colorful words which fit too, how Hugo puts up with her was beyond Lily.

'Huh'

Seemed to be all he could think to respond with. Ollivander continued his measuring. Fingertip to wrist, wrist to elbow, elbow to fingertip and then shoulder to floor. Up and down faster than his hunched back should be able to straighten and bend. He 'hmmed' for a long while before walking away to return a moment later with a opened box, inside a light-colored wand, sat on a cushy woolen material.

'Birchwood, Eleven and a half inches, nice and flexible and a unicorn hair core. These wands prefer someone with a good heart, a nice healer, perhaps?' He gently took the wand out and gave it to Hugo, who just kind of... stood there, staring at his wand.

'Well come on boy give it a wave' Ollivander said with a laugh nudging Hugo gently. Hugo sheepishly mumbled something and before Rose could finish her comment about not being this slow when she got her wand he had waved it in a neat arc producing a vibrant full rainbow.

'GOOD JOB HUGH.' Ron cried out, ever the picture of a proud parent, even if his outburst earned him a halfhearted telling off about the volume of his voice from Hermione. Hugo gave a satisfied little smile before trotting off the platform and standing next to Lily. Rose came up behind Lily giving her a shove that was anything but gentle.

'Come on it's your turn, I have better things to do than watch you get a weak little wand'  
This made both James and Albus very annoyed the latter coming up to cuff her gently upside the head, Rose whipped around and slapped him, not at all gently before being separated by Harry. Though the distraction was welcomed by Lily as it gave her time to steel the nerves that had begun creeping in. Taking her first steps towards the platform on unsteady wobbling legs, she felt embarrassingly like a newborn fawn. Ollivander was suddenly beside her with a steadying hand on her shoulder, his ever calm presence was much appreciated. Lily stepped up onto the platform and Ollivander did the same measuring on her as he had with Hugo but with even more 'umming' and 'Hmming' eventually, he stopped and walked off behind some rows of wands. In the time it took him to return Lily's knees were knocking together so much so that she was surprised Rose hadn't commented. She eventually noticed Ollivander returning with three boxes colorful boxes. The top box contained a dark colored wand. 'Spruce ten inches with a dragon heartstring core' Ollivander explained, Lily had barely raised the wand before a loud shattering noise sounded and the room was left in almost complete darkness save for some gray light coming through the windows. The ceiling light had turned to ice and fallen from the ceiling, shattering against the floor. The shattered light was fixed with a simple Reparo spell, but the noise was ringing in her ears and the sweat that was beginning to drip down Lily's back felt uncomfortably like blood. Burning rubber, shattering glass, screeching tires-  
'LILY!'

'She's gone deaf, I swear she's so daft'

'Hey, you can't say that about my sister Rose'

'Lil?''Luna girl?'

There were too many voices, so many voices. Lily's head was going to explode with them all, and there were the screams of those reporters the tires still squealing. She didn't know when she had dropped into this crouch or when she started shaking but she couldn't breathe anymore it felt like someone was on top of her chest. She looked up to see James and Albus arguing with Rose her parents trying to separate the three of them, Hermione was apologizing to Ollivander and Ron and Hugo were crouched in front of her, talking softly like you would to a feral animal. Then cutting through the noise was a hushed hiss, soft and comforting although slightly muffled as though it were coming from inside a box. Lily focused on that sound, allowing it to drag her up, up, catacombs of her memories. The shaking slowly stopped and so did the arguing, through it all Ollivander had just watched her through calm clear eyes. Lily went to pick up another wand from the boxes Ollivander had left out but he picked them up before she could remove toe ribbon from the box.

'Oh yeah I suppose I shouldn't get a wand should I' Lily said in a way that wasn't really a question.

'Yes, of course, you get a wand my dear, but now I know these ones just will not do.' and with that, he turned on his heels, walking cane padding softly along and returned the boxes to their former positions before walking behind a doorway returning a moment later with a dust covered red box, so dark it looked nearly black.

'Now this wand is one I made when I was quite young, I was quite cocky in my endeavors for ingredients and managed to procure some basilisk scales, and that my dear is the core of this wand, quite rigid I think you'll find that to your advantage and a nice yew wood a nice length too, eleven inches. Give that one a go.'

Lily undid the dark material. The near white wood seemed to hiss at her the same comforting sounds that resonated deep in her. The wood was comfortingly warm in her hand and when she waved it sparks snapped at Rose's heels. Rose who had indeed been snickering something to Hugo who was looking highly uncomfortable. Lily decided that she liked this wand, a lot. A smile played on her lips and with the wand in her hand, she felt more collected than she had in a very long time, like a piece of herself had snapped into place. Her parents paid for her wand and Ron paid for Hugos. They thanked Ollivander before walking out the door with a soft tinkle of the bell. Even the remaining reporters seemed easier to face with the wand hissing soft reassurances that were slowly sounding more like words, she didn't think about the fact that no one else seemed to hear them. She walked on the outskirts of her large family just listening to the snippets of conversation until Rose came over and quietly said.

'How did you trick a wand like that into bonding with you?'

'What?' Lily snapped, more than a little annoyed that Rose thought that she would have to trick a wand into wanting her.

'Of course, you wouldn't know you're not strong enough to do magic yet' she snickered half to herself.

'Ollivander must be going insane in his old age and gotten confused about which wand he's given you'

Clearly satisfied with her thoughts that she was still better Rose walked back over to her parent's side, joining in the conversation as if she had never left their more blocks past and they came to a halt in front of a building that unlike most things in Diagon Alley seemed very straight and in order, a sign out the front read _'The Mrs' Robes for all occasions'_ The adults ushered them inside through a fogged glass pane door, Lily looked around the room and found a counter to her left with moving mannequins going through various poses in many different styles and colours of robes, and to her right-hand side there were multiple platforms lined with mirrors and pull across curtains of a baby blue colour. She could count four such platforms and room directly ahead that seemed to follow the same design but decked out in startlingly bright purple.

Two young women walked out, both average height and wearing matching uniforms consisting of a red skirt that came up to the mid-thigh, white button up shirts and a black robe that stopped just before brushing the floor paired with black boots that came up to mid-calf.

'Hi I'm Romy and this is Michael' said the one on the right- Romy, slightly taller Lily noticed.

'Yeah, like, how can we help you?' The one on the left said.

Lily thought that they both seemed a bit vacant and like they might accidentally short change you because they momentarily forgot how to count. Exactly the type of people that her aunt found... difficult to deal with, that being said her aunt said,

'Yes, you can help us. We require robes for Hogwarts students.'

Her voice was full of forced patience and she talked very slowly and stressed every word as you might for a very young person. Though that fact didn't seem to bother Romy who replied simply with, 'Sure, what years and houses are you after?'

'Two, fourth year Gryffindors. One, third year Slytherin and two first year robes.' and then as if catching herself she added 'Please.'

They nodded in synchronization,

'Of course, if the boys would like to follow me the girls can go with Michael.'

Romy walked off to the right, followed closely by James who had been staring at her chest leading Lily to notice that a couple of the buttons were undone and that Romy had some considerable.. assets. Albus too followed his brothers gaze before looking back at Lily and rolling his eyes walked off to the next platform over where more witches dressed like Romy and Michael were waiting. Hugo looking rather uncomfortable walked away from where Rose had been whispering something in his ear to one of the final remaining platforms to be fit and measured, Harry and Ron went with them. Leaving Lily with her Aunt, Mum and Rose This should be fun she thought to herself. They were led through the hall into the room that Lily had seen previously seen. Lily's thoughts drifted to what Hogwarts would be like, surely it would be filled with people like her brothers and Scorpius? Kids who enjoyed being kind and looked out for each other, as well as kids that had fun no matter what and played pranks and bravely dove towards the ground after a snitch? Surely Hogwarts wouldn't be filled with people who only wanted to talk down to you like Rose. Of course not, she reminded herself that at the very least Hugo would be there, and he was kind and caring and brave. Lily had a very strong feeling that he would be in Gryffindor, yet she had no idea what house she would be in. She felt no strong tug to any specific house like her family had had. That she didn't belong in any house. No, she thought, I'm not brave, I'm not loyal, I'm not smart and I'm not sly. Not Hogwarts material at all.

In the purple room, there were eight platforms of cherry wood. Unlike the boy's section, this room had many people flitting about, some dressed like Romy and Michael and others looked to be in their twenties, with the exception of a small girl sitting in the corner of the store her back against the wall and a small muggle notepad in her hands. She looked to be the same age as Lily, with dark blue-black hair that fell around her collar bones, strands of it falling into her eyes. Michael grabbed a woman with tawny hair thrown up in a bun by the arm and told her something nodding to Lily whilst she spoke, the woman gave a nod and walked over.

'Hi, I'm Hedi'- The girl in the corner stuck her head up at the name. Leaving Lily looking in awe at her eyes, they were the color of burnt gold flecked with black the pupil startlingly in the sea of color.

'I'll take your measurements today'. She turned her head back to the woman in front of her and found the same gold eyes on her, clearly waiting for her to step up onto the platform in front of her.

'Oh, yeah sure.'

The woman- Hedi, stepped closer taking a measuring tape from an apron she wore around her waist. Hedi took the measurements her fingers warm and gentle as she wrapped the tape around Lily's waist. Hedi stepped back and Lily noticed the Muggle pencil she had shoved behind an ear.

'I'll go get you some robes to try on.'She said with a small smile and disappeared behind a curtain.

At the same time a boy stepped out, they stopped and talked to each other in hurried hushed tones, Hedi nodded and the boy smiled and walked fully away from the curtain. The boy was probably around the same age as Lily was. He had a conspirators grin that made Lily want to smack him and as he looked around the room she saw he had the same golden eyes as everyone in this shop appeared to have- well the girl in the corner and Hedi anyway. He had the same shock of tawny gold hair as Hedi along with her golden skin. His eyes landed on the girl and he walked over to her plopping himself down beside her. They could be siblings she thought, they had the same face shape and eyes as well as long limbs that Lily only noticed now that she was studying them both. There were very obvious differences though, while the boy was all gold and smiles the girl was icy and cool observation. Her expressions seemed carved of ice and her blue-black hair with her pale skin made her golden eyes seem out of place. She seemed to be rather pointedly ignoring him, they boy, however, was not getting the picture, or he was and didn't care. She heaved an over dramatic sigh and stood in time with the boy shoving the Muggle pencil she'd been drawing with behind her ear and the sketchbook in a satchel bag, walking in step with each other they walked out of the store chatting the corner of the girls lips tugging upwards at something the boy said, then they were out the door and out of sight.

She hadn't heard Hedi until she was beside her, robes in her hand. She had a small smile and her golden eyes were full of warmth.

'Those are my children, they'll be going to Hogwarts this year too.' She made a face. 'Of course. You probably didn't want to know that about that. Here are your robes to try on.' and then with a flick of her wand, curtains fell into place and the robes appeared on a rack.

All before Lily could reply that she did want to know, to know about other children. After the accident, her parents, in their attempts to help her heal had closed her off from most other children apart from those in the family. She didn't know how other children spent their time if they also found comfort in stories and people that would never be anything more than words inked on pages if when they went outside they saw the world in stories that they had read. She didn't think that that was how Albus, James, Hugo or Rose saw the world. She very much wanted to know how those two others saw the world.  
So she tried on the clothes- A button up white shirt with a stiff collar. A black pleated skirt that fit well on her waist and ended on her knees. Warm gray cotton socks that came halfway up her calfs. A thick jumper made out of a soft wool-type material that was cozy and warm, though highly unnecessary in the already heated shop, emblazoned on the left side was the Hogwarts crest- A badger, lion, snake and eagle curling around a large cursive H. The last thing she had to try on was her cloak, it was in they typical Hogwarts fashion, basic but elegant at the same time. The woolen material falling past her ankles and stopping just before touching the floor, It's insides made of a satin type lining, and two deep pockets on both sides, what a change she thought clothing for girls that came with pockets. There were buttons on the front of the cloak hidden behind another layer of fabric, that could be done up to block out any form of chill or wind. The cloak also had the Hogwarts crest on the left side. Lily opened the curtain to find Hedi waiting dutifully. She did a slow turn with her arms raised parallel as per Hedi's request.

'Well those seem to fit you perfectly, and with enough room that unless you go through a _very_ major growth spurt they should last you for awhile, having said that though how do they feel?.'

'Good. Thank you.' She said smiling. 'What are your children's names?' Shock lined Hedi's face as if she wasn't used to people caring about the out of sight children.

'Selena and Atlas.' Hedi said with a distant look. 'My husband named them. He had been a big astrology buff, knew all the mythology behind the constellations, too.' She finished with a small laugh.

Lily didn't know how to respond to that, so she just said. 'Cool.'

Hedi looked up from where she was crouched in front of Lily, fixing the hem of her skirt.

'Will you be going to the bookstore later?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Well, then you'll see them there.'

Lily felt both excited and terrified, this could be her chance at having someone who wasn't family as a friend, and as much as she loved Hugo she wanted someone who wasn't him, just once.  
Hermione, Ginny, and Rose started walking over clearly done with Rose's fitting. Ginny introduced herself to Hedi and asked where they could pay.

'Just up front, I'll grab all of the clothes for the both of them and meet you up there.' Hermione nodded and started walking. Lily noticed -and not for the first time- that her aunt walks like she owns the world, back straight head high and her observant brown eyes sweeping over every detail and committing it to memory. Her mother walked in a similar manner, except less regal and with a slight swagger, she guessed it came with playing Quidditch professionally in front of crowds of people. Rose was different, rose prowled, she moved like someone who knew exactly what they want and where they're going.  
Once the boys were finished and they paid for the uniforms they met outside.

Rose had complained the whole way through the rest of the day, but Lily had found it in herself not to pay much attention to her, just holding out until they reached the other side of Diagon Alley where the best bookshop she knew of was located. The shop was three stories tall with floor to ceiling bookshelves and ladders were attached to each shelf and could be slid along for ease of getting books down from the shelves. The old couple who ran the shop were polite to everyone, especially so to Lily. Lily who had visited their shop so many times she knew it as well as she knew her own house. Her mother had loved coming to the store as a child and knew them well, well enough that she had convinced her ever paranoid father that it would be okay to let Lily stay there for a few hours every Sunday. He had eventually given in to the idea and since then those weekends had nurtured her love for books and stories. The shop was the world all on its own, the large fireplace scattered throughout the three stories were always burning and had large plush leather chairs in front of them, they made hot chocolates, tea, coffee, and sandwiches on the third floor where they had a small kitchen setup and tables to eat at, the sandwiches were great and the drinks were always perfectly made to your preference, and you could get them free with any book purchase. The shelves were carefully organized and on the second floor in front of one of the larger windows, there were four shelves full of the best muggle books, while Lily loved the Fiction written by those who were a part of her world she loved the muggle authors that she found and the books they wrote. She loved how these Nonmagic people thought magic worked, and honestly, sometimes she secretly thought that she would prefer it if that was how it actually worked. Her excitement at getting there had her bouncing on the balls of her feet, her anticipation of getting there making her fidget with the edge of her sleeves, picking at a bright yellow thread from the long sleeved sweater she was wearing. As the bricks of the building came into view she practically ran the rest of the way, making it to the door without running into too many people on the pathway, she ran to the front desk and was greeted by Jadis, a tall slim hipped which who had recently celebrated her 65th birthday and her wife Mary a rotund woman whose golden hair had long since started turning silver. Mary swept her into her arms in a bone crushing hug while Jadis brought over a brown-paper-wrapped parcel.

'For your birthday, we're sorry we couldn't give it to you sooner but with the school year starting back up we've been rather busy.'

Lily ripped open the parcel, already knowing it would be books, and squealed with delight, the newest books out in her Muggle series' and two new SC-FI novels, as well as a book on useful spells for young witches. Because she couldn't go out to Muggle places Jadis and Mary often ordered the Muggle books she wanted to read, using the excuse that it was for the store when in reality most of that section was run by Lily, and they never disappointed when it came to books.

'Thank you so much!'

Lily was about to turn to go sit by the fireplace but Mary caught her eye and shook her head, gesturing for Lily to come closer, from behind the counter she produced to metal cages, inside of each was a tawny owl.

'One is for you Lily, and one is for Hugo. Since our two had chicks we decided to give these two to you two, they're both girls.'

She smiled as Hugo stepped closer the owl on the right, with more white than tan markings splattered about on it, they were both looking inquisitively at each other.

'This one, what's her name?'

He said, his head tilted at the same angle as the owls.

'We haven't named them, we thought to leave that up to you two.'

Hugo looked up from the owl,

'Gylfie, her name is going to be Gylfie.'

That left the assembled group looking at Lilly. What on Merlins sent earth was she going to call the tiny, feathered ball of an owl. She stepped closer to the owlet, it was larger then Gylfie by a fair amount though it was thinner and looked almost feral its amber eyes were flecked with black, pupils tiny in the somewhat bright light of the store, eyelids slitted, sleepily? She presumed that given it was only four in the afternoon that the poor thing had been awoken quite early. Unlike Gylfie her owl didn't look around with inquisitory looks, but rather with the eyes of a predator assessing every inch of her as though she would much rather swipe at her with those sharp looking claws.

A name for an owl who wanted to kill her. She thought of a poem; 'Owl power' by Rg Gregory.

 _ **They say in the local sanctuary  
**_ _ **Owls are the stupidest creatures  
**_ _ **All this wisdom business  
**_ _ **is the mythological media at work  
but the shortest nosing into books  
tells you even the mythic world  
is bamboozled by the creature  
no two cultures being able to agree**_

 _ **the bird was cherished by Minerva  
Hebrews loathed it as unclean  
Buddhists treasure its seclusion  
elsewhere night-hag evil omen**_

 _ **the baker's daughter's silly cry  
ungrateful Chinese children  
the precious life of Genghis Khan  
sweet fodder to the owl's blink**_

 _ **in the end, it's the paradox  
it'll be what you want romantic fool  
that scares elates the owl  
sitting in the dark and seeing all**_

 _ **not true, not true the cynics say  
the bloody fraudster's almost blind  
dead lazy till its stomach rattles  
its skill is seeing with its ears**_

 _ **ruthlessness stupidity  
(transmogrified to wisdom)  
makes the perfect pitch for power  
so proofed - why give a hoot for gods  
**_

Her owl would be a prime example of this she decided, staring into its feral eyes she didn't see any sort of intelligence just animal instincts. She also decided that she didn't at all like the look full of snark her owl was giving her so she decided to share her name. A horrible smile settling over her lips.

'Gregory, that's its name.'

The owl as if understanding let out an undignified squawk. Much to Lily's satisfaction.

'Lily, Honey. You did listen when _they_ told you that she's a girl didn't you?' Rose said in a sickly sweet-sarcastic voice.

Lily wouldn't have been bothered by Rose if it hadn't been for the way she had said 'they' as if it were an insult, her family had always been accepting, it was what had gotten her mother's family's name dragged through the mud, but somewhere, somehow, something had gone wrong in Rose, she thought that people who liked people who were the same gender were disgusting and should be stripped of their rights, as if they were some tainted crop.

Gregory's eyes met Lily's and she knew that Gregory felt the same as her, that the problem here was not the nurturing couple that were Mary and Jadis but Rose.

'Rose, I've named her after a poet.' she said.

'A male poet! Couldn't you have thought of a female's name.'

'No, this fits better.'

Rose, after being shot a warning look by her mother -Who had given Lily the book that had contained the poem- made a small impatient noise and decided to plop down onto a chair nearby and began furiously writing in a diary.

'Alright, kids there are hot chocolates on the third floor waiting for you if you want to go and sit up there.' Jadis suggested.

Albus and James started walking upstairs, James continuing his earlier teasing of Albus. Hugo picked up Gylfies cage and lengthened his strides so he could trail just behind the boys, attempting to add to the conversation whenever there was an opening. Rose simply stayed where she was, glaring at her mother's back. Lily, who decided that she would pick up a book first before heading upstairs, made her way towards the wizard written fantasy books currently residing in one of the back corners of the room. Picking up snippets of conversation coming from the row where she knew her books were, she debated turning around and not having to deal with being around new people when a body smashed into her own.

She looked up from where she was on the floor to find the boy from the bookstore looking down at her.

'I am so, sorry.' He said, offering her a hand.

She took it, and as she stood up she saw that the girl was now there too. She was taller than Lily by a couple of centimeters and the boy was taller than both of them by a fair bit.

'I'm Atlas.' he said smiling down, golden fringe falling in his eyes.

He looked expectantly at his sister. whom rolled her eyes and said.

'Selena, It's a pleasure.'

She looked at Lily, clearly waiting for her own name and Lily found herself shocked that someone didn't know her just by looking at her. Her shock was quickly overcome by guilt, guilt that she had expected random strangers to notice her when she was just a young child not even started Hogwarts yet and who hadn't done anything important to be known for. She would not be like James and Rose who expected the ground they walked on to be worshiped, but then again this might be a way to be known as someone else at least for a brief amount of time.

Extending her hand out to Selena she said, 'Luna, nice to meet you.'

Selena took the extended hand and shook it, her grip firm and warm. Atlas nodding in acknowledgment.

'So were you looking for something before my brother so rudely knocked you on your ass.' Selena inquired, tilting her head to the side more feline than lupine.

Lily was left looking in shock at her blunt way of talking, eyes wide. Selena, however, did not seem to notice or if she didn't care.

Mastering her shock she decided icy banter would be a better way of dealing with a girl who seemed only to melt for her brother. Perhaps if she could win her over she would be able to see that warmth directed at herself.

'I was getting a book to read' She said in a Duh kind of tone. 'Tom Radcliffe; He writes a lot of fantasy style historical fiction novels.'

Selena's face lit up in delight, smiling like a madman.

'He's basically the only Author I read religiously.'

Her brother rolled his eyes, clearly looking like he had suffered through as many author rants as her own brothers had.

Selena turned, throwing a hand over her shoulder and waving for Lily to follow. Which she did, to the back of the row of fantasy books, sitting when Selena did they proceeded to talk for a long while over the books and Authors they had read, Selena sketching in on a pad of paper throughout and Atlas laying with his feet next to Lily, a picture book lifted above his head squinting obviously at the page the whole time, occasionally interrupting them to make comments about how illogical these things, even with something like magic in play.

Eventually, seven sharp tweets sounded marking the fact that it was now seven, the twins told her they'd need to leave now to get back to their mother before eight, promising to find her and sit with her on the train come the 1st.

She rejoined her family upstairs with the book she had originally been looking for, she sat down opening her book and reached out for her hot chocolate before nearly spitting it out from shock. The poor drink had become stone cold.

Sighing, she allowed herself into the world of the book. Twelve chapters later and her parents came up the stairs informing her and her brothers that it was time to leave, bidding farewell to her cousins -Or more accurately Hugo- They made their way to the fireplace designated to Flooing in and out of the store, whispering the address and smashing the powder against the floor, the flames flaring up in green and blues covering her body like a cocoon before spitting her out onto the floor of her loungeroom. Flooing anywhere always seemed to sap some energy from her, this time, in particular, she felt even worse than usual, she began climbing the stairs to her room as she heard her siblings come thundering out of the fireplace and begin tussling on the rug in front of the hearth.

She collapsed onto the bed still fully dressed and passed out, the satchel bag she'd been carrying her books in that day still on her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long. Seeing as you managed to survive this far I think I should inform you that as much as I love the characters the wonderful J.K Rowling produces, we were never really told about whom Lily is friends with in 'The cursed child'  
Sooooo my own OC's are needed, I do hope you guys who read this story don't mind. Leave a review if you feel like it or some suggestions (I am very open to constructive criticism as I'm not too great at writing)_**

 ** _Have a great day!_**


End file.
